The Prince of Death
by fei kanata
Summary: What if I tell you that your friend isn't human"he said staring at the five teenagers that stop him from leaving the area.. "Are you still willing to save him?"..ahh, just read and review. Rukawa fic,ON HOLD! revising and editing..


_Disclaimer: I don't own SD..DR.T does..I only own some of the characters and names..._

_A/N_:_This is a rukawa fic..character POV's and a normal POV...dont know if you like it..but i appreciate it if you read it..this is my 1st fic..I deleted the 2nd one..some pairings but not yaoi.  


* * *

_

**T****he Prince of Death**

_**Prologue**_

_**Was it just a dream? Or was it real?**_

I woke up from my bed, _what was that? A nightmare, _It can't be. I never had nightmares before, not that I could remember. I got up in a sitting position. My hands are shaking and I feel like panting for air. It's like that I've been running for forever. I slowly shook my head. No... It's more like I've been running for my life... like I've been chase or something like that.

My face still betrays no emotion same for my Icy blue eyes. I'm still the Ice prince that they know. But even if I don't show it, deep inside, I was terrified. Fear struck through me and I can feel my eyes widen with terror. This is the first time I felt helpless. Well, I am just an ordinary Japanese citizen, a mere mortal, even. _That nightmare I was having, what was it? And how come I_ _can't remember what it is? Damn this terrified mind of mine._

I lay in my bed in my pitch dark room, propping a pillow in my head, the light was off, and I always turn it off before I go to sleep. Then suddenly I felt the pillow was wet all over. I got up in a sitting position again. How come it's wet? I ask myself. I felt something go down the side of my face, a watery substance. Is it sweat? But how come it smells different.

Then I felt a pang of pain in the back of my head. _Damn. It Hurts. _I said cursing it. I touch the back of my head, and then I felt that pain again. "Kuso" I cursed again under my breath. My hairs a little wet as well, but I just dismiss it as sweat. But how come I'm sweating? It's not like me to sweat even if it's a nightmare. And this painful headache where the hell did I get this?! What's going on in here?!

I stood up and went for the switch of light so I could turn it on. After I turned it on, I went to my bathroom so I could freshen up a little. But before I went to my bathroom I lock my eyes at my alarm clock. "Damn, it's four o' clock in the morning already". I said to myself. More on a statement tone than a question. Did I just wake up in a twilight time? Not that there's something scary about waking up in a twilight hour. After that, I went inside my bathroom, heading for the sink. I stop dead in my tracks, I just stood still. The mirror caught my attention near the sink, No, it wasn't the mirror thatgot my real attention. It was the person in it, and that said person was ME. My face became totally pale and my eyes widen in shock.

This reflection of mine gave me a sudden chill that crept through my entire body that I can't even move a muscle. The thing that made me froze like a statue is because of how my reflection looks like. This reflection of mine, or this I... look like he just escaped from death itself. It was Blood. There was blood dripping on his face, his raven hair was all covered with blood left-to-right side, how bout the back? My mind asks, I still couldn't move an inch and I was still in my terrified state. His clothes were all torn apart, top to bottom. Aside from that, part of his body was covered with purplish bruises and some scratches that are still fresh.

He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and a Black pants, that was all torn apart. His shirt was all stained in blood. Oh GOD! Tell me that I'm still dreaming, tell me that this thing is just another nightmare, that this thing wasn't real, that I'll be waking up in my bed and that I'm in a good condition, oh Please..! My mind was beginning to beg and it just started to become talkative.

I slowly close my eyes. "Enough..!" I said to myself. "Pull yourself together Adrian!" I added. My eyes opened suddenly, "wait, who's Adrian?" I ask myself confused. Then the pain at the back of my head started to hurt again and it started to torture me as well. I felt weak and I suddenly feel my knees gave away. I slowly reach a hand on the back of my head to touch it. "It's wet". My mind said. Then I slowly look at the back of the hand that my head was touching a minute ago. At that time, I actually flinch on what I saw. Blood, it was blood. My mind started to rattle that I couldn't even think straight. "Calm down" I said to myself. Now I know, this thing, this reflection of me was actually real, and I wasn't dreaming at all.

My eyes suddenly felt its gaze at the shower. "That's right, water" I said to myself weakly. I went slowly inside the shower room supporting myself to stand up. When I got there, my knees started to give away again. I was panting for air again. I couldn't even breathe properly. I turned on the shower and prop myself slowly at the bath tub, and adjusted myself so I can get comfortable. I was leaning my back against the tub, and I was beginning to feel comfortable, not only that, the shower was actually making me relax a little.

The pool of blood, my blood, this red substance that was beginning to just flow from the little hole of the tub, this thing...made me...human. For the first time in my life, even if I actually don't know what exactly happened to me, still, it just made me more curious about the nightmare that I was having. That actually became _REAL_. It made me think more and just looking at my fading blood makes the presence of my mind wander anywhere...and it just made me tired. The rain of water through the shower made me in a state of trance-the feeling that your physical self is there but your mental self isn't.

Something in this twilight made it a little creepier. Yes, it was the silent of the night, the sound of the gusting wind, the swaying of trees and the neighbors who are earlier birds that wake up before four or three-yeah, some people really rise up at past midnight. For short, it was the silence of everything that it made this night creepier.

At that night I couldn't even sleep. Insomnia struck through me and I couldn't seem to let my eyes hover around some other things rather than blood. After the shower and about a minute past...I was at my floor kneeling letting myself relax a little bit. Still, I wanted to know what happened to me before I had that nightmare. But why the hell Am I so desperate to know?! I should just leave it at the back of my mind. That it was nothing but a nightmare. Just a nightmare, or so I thought it was. The one thing that I'm letting my eyes focused is my tickling clock. That says one and half hour more then it's time to go to school. I sighed, it was five-thirty in the morning and I have to prepare myself to go to school.

School wasn't that interesting except that you could play basketball. That was the only reason why I go there in the first place. Though, I don't know if that's the only reason that I have. Basketball has been my first love and my life for the past years. This is the only thing that made me have a reason to live, aside from that. There's nothing. If I don't have basketball...I have nothing. I might just be in my house, sitting at my couch with an expression on my face that says. "I'm bored to death". Aside from it, my academic record is just normal, nothing fancy. I had high grades so I actually don't need to worry. Even though I always sleep during my class periods, I still surprise them by my grades, that sometimes I to be surprise.

I was good at every subject that I take; except for one, and its history. I don't know why...but when my history teacher talks about past occurrences-something at the back of my mind is stopping me from actually listening to it. It's cool to know a little about history but, when my mind says "NO" it means NO. Besides I had reasons on stuff that I do. Yeah, Reasons.

That day at my room while I was actually contemplating whether I go to school or not, Outside my house was two people watching me from a distance, just a distance away from my window.

I didn't even notice them while I was contemplating about that nightmare and I wasn't even myself back then. Silence was the one who ruled the inside and outside of my house-nothing more. Though, I did feel a presence that someone is staring at me from a distance. But I just didn't have time to see who these people are while I was busy contemplating on something. But it did fade away when I actually wasn't myself. So I kind of was relief a little bit. I was still contemplating whether I go or not go to school. Damn school. I say No to school, and Yes to Basketball. Hurray! Basketball! But I don't think I can play basketball in the condition that I am now. I heaved a tired sigh. Darn it...I forgot that I'm injured.

Those people were still watching me. Most likely talking about something; while I was busy thinking what am I supposed to do at this God forsaken day.

_tbc

* * *

A/N:R&R.. tnx...my fic sucks..anyway, enjoy reading it.._


End file.
